


Ostende caritate

by MerMorton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMorton/pseuds/MerMorton
Summary: Эггси пригласил Гарри на мальчишник, но на этот день у него уже заготовлены билеты на концерт Элтона Джона.





	Ostende caritate

      Гарри не любил связь по очкам, предпочитая ей живое общение. Исключения составляли лишь какие-то срочные боевые задания, в основном он приходил в кабинет и задушевно болтал за чашечкой бергамотового чая.  
  
      После страшной трагедии, а именно разрушения Кингсмана, пришлось восстанавливать агентство в буквальном смысле по кирпичику. В живых осталось только два агента (хотя один из них уже планировал отойти от дел), поэтому вариант, от кого пришло оповещение на очки, был лишь один.  
  
      — Эггси, что-то срочное? — он надел очки и повернул голову к стене, чтобы тот не увидел безобразно валяющихся на столе пустых бутылок, но, видимо, забыл, что связь только по аудио.  
  
      — Срочнее некуда. Ты завтра как, сильно занят?  
  
      Даже если он попросит Гарри последить за псом, пока Эггси развлекается с принцессой в клубе, то он согласится. Несомненно. Отказать  _ему_  он никогда не сможет.  
  
      — Не особо, но вечером будут дела, — уклончиво ответил он.  
  
      — О-о, вечером… Тогда извини, не буду отвлекать. До завтра.  
  
      — Ты не отвлекаешь. Рассказывай, что случилось.  
  
      На том конце связи послышалось шебуршание: видимо, Эггси немного растерялся, ведь был готов сбросить вызов сразу же после отказа.  
  
      — Ну-у… Завтра я хотел устроить мальчишник, потому что некуда тянуть, и пригласить только самых близких друзей, в том числе тебя, — признание такой близости грело душу Гарри и одновременно рвало на части. — Но раз ты занят, то я не настаиваю.  
  
      Он бесшумно открыл ящик в столе и достал оттуда два билета на концерт в блестящем конверте — подарок от Элтона Джона. Им было положено валяться здесь напоминанием о победе над Золотым кольцом и хрупкой надежде, что Эггси захочет составить компанию, но вчера Гарри решил, что сходит один, а потом напьётся с сэром Элтоном за кулисами.  
  
      Как хорошо, что тот не отреагировал на шутку и не напечатал на конверте: «Для мистера Харта и его мальчика».  
  
      — Думаю, я смогу подвинуть свои дела на более поздний срок.  
  
      Никаких «услуга за услугу». Гарри никогда так не поступит, уж лучше чем-то пожертвует ради его благополучия.  
  
      — Ох, это… спасибо, Гарри! Короче, встречаемся в моей старой квартире в шесть. Я буду ждать.  
  
      Гарри тут же сорвал очки, не попрощавшись, и потёр виски. Какой же белой вороной будет он выглядеть, если придёт в общество молодых друзей Эггси, а изменить костюмному стилю он почти не мог.  
  
      Зато в гардеробе уже который день пылилась аккуратно свёрнутая кучка уличной одежды в чехле. Гарри даже представить не мог, как натянет это на себя без отвращения.  
  
      Но ради Эггси — легко.  
  
      На следующий день он стоял на пороге квартиры, одетый в простые брюки, белое поло и пиджак. Кажется, именно так одеваются на мальчишники, если нет цели напиться?  
  
      Из дома почему-то не доносились крики и громкая музыка. Возможно, Гарри превзошёл себя и на этот раз не опоздал. Но время на часах — без трёх шесть, все его друзья должны были уже приехать.  
  
      Гарри постучал и машинально одёрнул воротник; всё не отпускала мысль, что он не так выглядит или не к месту здесь. Но также не отпускала и другая, что Эггси может обидеться на его отсутствие. Этого просто нельзя допустить.  
  
      — О, Гарри, приве-ет! — сказал Эггси, счастливо улыбаясь и пропуская мужчину вперёд. — Проходи, я сейчас всё приготовлю.  
  
      Здесь было довольно убрано, но нигде нет и следа намечающейся пьянки: ни коробок спиртного, ни разбросанных по полу подушек, ни даже пары пакетиков с травой… Хотя ни один из здравомыслящих людей больше не притронется к этой хренотени.  
  
      Эггси зашёл, держа на ладони серебряный поднос с виски и двумя бокалами. Кажется, у него блестели глаза от нетерпения напиться. Или от бликов света.  
  
      — Пришлось раскошелиться, но оно того стоило, — он открутил крышку и со знанием дела понюхал вырвавшийся запах, чуть сморщив нос. — В Стейтсман знают толк в убойном пойле, но и на эстетику их иногда тянет.  
  
      — Ты выбрал неправильный виски для мальчишника, — заметил Гарри и принял протянутый наполненный стакан. — Этот — слишком крепкий. Вы не выдержите и трёх глотков.  
  
      — Вы? А, ну да, хотя по теме бухла я тоже не особо осведомлён. Давай выпьем за нас!  
  
      — За нас.  
  
      Гарри не ошибся: горло обожгло так, что аж глаз дёрнулся. А Эггси, как ни в чём не бывало, долил себе и визави и прокрутил жидкость в стакане.  
  
      — Как думаешь, Джесси сумеет стать новым Ланселотом?  
  
      — Несомненно, у него есть потенциал, но я бы не торопился. Молодые люди импульсивны и эмоциональны, как бы он сам не прогадал со своими желаниями.  
  
      — Эй, это же будет преемственность — племянник бывшего Ланселота перенимает его кодовое имя. Романтика, — ухмыльнулся Эггси.  
  
      — Намекаешь на нас с тобой? — вздохнул Гарри и сделал ещё глоток.  
  
      — Возможно. Но ты и не был особо против, когда мы носили одно имя.  
  
      Так за ненавязчивой беседой они вылакали около четверти бутылки. Увы, Эггси пьянел довольно быстро и развалился на диване, обмахиваясь воротником растянутой футболки. Гарри скользил взглядом по оголённой шее и мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, прячась от соблазна.  
  
      Наручные часы показали ужасающую правду: прошло уже двадцать минут, а никто из друзей Эггси не пришёл.  
  
      — Твои друзья задерживаются?  
  
      — Друзья? — вдруг стушевался Эггси, приподняв брови. — Мне и так хорошо. На самом деле…  
  
      У него чуть взмокли ладони, иначе бы он стал судорожно потирать свои бёдра. И зачем только Гарри обращал внимание на такие мелкие детали психологии?  
  
      — Я не стал приглашать Лиама и Джамала. Твоё присутствие стоит нескольких десятков друзей.  
  
      — И какой мальчишник, по-твоему, я смогу здесь организовать?  
  
      Гарри отчаянно кривил душой, в которой поднялась буря: неужели они одни на весь вечер? Это безумно волнительно, что за два дня до свадьбы Эггси решил побыть с ним и, видимо, вспомнить былые времена.  
  
      — Ну… Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь, что тебе интересно.  
  
      Не зря же он прихватил с собой эти дурацкие билеты!  
  
      — Раз так сложилось, то у меня другое предложение, — стараясь не выдать внезапной дрожи в пальцах, Гарри вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой конверт и протянул Эггси, вытаращившему глаза. — Считай, это свадебный подарок.  
  
      — О, не может быть, — он отколупал старомодную сургучную печать и достал за краешек один из билетов. — Сегодня? В СЕМЬ? Так чего же мы тут сидим? Поехали, Гарри!  
  
      — Ты хочешь пойти? — немного неуверенно спросил он.  
  
      — Шутишь? Да я полжизни мечтал послушать сэра Элтона вживую! На задании, конечно, не получилось, да и неэтично было спрашивать о подобном, так что это отличная возможность.  
  
      — Тогда тебе стоит переодеться, в Альберт-Холл не пустят в таком виде, — Гарри покосился на кофейное пятно внизу футболки.  
  
      — Я не задержусь. Подожди меня здесь.  
  
      От резко подскочившего пульса у Гарри чуть ли не кружилась голова. Судьба буквально в руки сунула ему неожиданный подарок и возможность провести этот вечер с большей пользой.  
  
      Нужно было выпить. Хорошо, что этот виски и вправду убойный.  
  
      Из-за двери квартиры доносилась шумная возня, и, наконец, Эггси вышел, одетый в приличные брюки и белую рубашку. Снова великолепен, как, впрочем, в любой одежде. Он расправил плечи и стал выглядеть намного статнее.  
  
      — Ну, как тебе? Не выгонят за несоблюдение дресс-кода?  
  
      — Вполне неплохо, — чуть улыбнулся Гарри, сжимая до побеления пальцы на стакане.  
  
      Эггси прижал конверт к груди, как редкую драгоценность, и кивнул на выход. Они поймали первый попавшийся кэб и отправились в Альберт-Холл, на долгожданный юбилейный концерт сэра Элтона Джона по случаю освобождения из плена.  
  
      Возле входа сновали толпы молодых и не очень людей, также особо выделялись влюблённые пары. Каждому зрителю выдавали светящийся в темноте браслет, что подразумевало под собой необычную атмосферу.  
  
      Из главного зала убрали все сиденья и поставили вдоль стен широкие диваны, чтобы было удобно танцевать и видеть своего кумира. Эггси тут же оприходовал какой-то из миниатюрных диванчиков, заказал по два мартини и расставил на твёрдых подлокотниках.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не вздумаешь всё это выпить после виски? — поинтересовался Гарри, которому хоть и нужен был сейчас алкоголь, но не в таких количествах.  
  
      — Это первоклассный мартини, — уверенно заявил Эггси. — Не такой, как готовишь ты, но тоже отличный. Я знаю бармена, он споить не сможет, — добавил он тише и решительно отставил бокал в сторону.  
  
      На сцене и во всём зале приглушили свет, к роялю направили прожектор. Лёгкой походкой вышел сэр Элтон в костюме светло-розового цвета, самостоятельно поднял крышку и сел на банкетку, откинув полы смокинга. Все зрители сначала замерли, но потом оглушили первый фортепианный аккорд улюлюканьем и аплодисментами.  
  
      Это был первый выход певца после трагических событий в мире. Да и концерт по своей сути больше благотворительный.  
  
      Гарри со спокойным восхищением смотрел на Элтона, медленно хлопая вместе с остальными. По виду и не скажешь, что тот способен раскидать охранников и разбить в команде целого робота. Но стоило ему взять пару нежных нот, как зал стих, а образ боевого артиста рассеялся невидимой дымкой.  
  
      Но как бы ни был привлекателен кумир молодости, Гарри перевёл взгляд на Эггси, с приоткрытым ртом созерцающим сцену. В приглушённом свете зала он казался совсем юным и прекрасным, а из расстёгнутого воротника рубашки проступала яремная впадинка. Становилось жарко от одного только вида его накаченных рук, закрытых плотной белой тканью.  
  
      Посыпались аплодисменты, и Гарри потянулся за бокалом мартини, сейчас яростно необходимом. Будет непристойно выйти в уборную посреди концерта, если его внезапно схватит возбуждение. А оно обязательно схватит, ведь Эггси слишком притягателен сегодня.  
  
      Он едва не расплескал напиток на себя: по колену скользнула ладонь и чуть погладила его. В синеватом свечении ламп было не видно, покраснело ли его лицо, но Гарри мог поклясться, что щёки его точно загорелись. Это была рука Эггси на его колене, но тот не поворачивал головы, не моргая глядя на сцену.  
  
      — Эггси, — позвал его Гарри и накрыл ладонь своей.  
  
      Это неправильно. Эггси женится на принцессе и не должен сейчас обнадёживать и без того изнемогающего Гарри. Он просто выпил лишнего и искал опору в чужих коленях.  
  
      — Чего? — невинно откликнулся Эггси.  
  
      — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
      — Всё прекрасно.  
  
      Видимо, для него ладонь на мужском колене — в порядке вещей. Да и ещё накрытая другой ладонью.  
  
      — Он прекрасно поёт, не правда ли? — спросил Эггси, придвигаясь на диване ближе и сталкиваясь с бёдрами Гарри. — И вживую это невероятно, — добавил он и пристроил голову на его плече, рвано выдохнув.  
  
      В Гарри боролись несколько противоречивых чувств. Во всём было виновато стейтсмановское пойло, что-то сделавшее с его мальчиком! Он никогда себя так не вёл, а сейчас просто разомлел от алкоголя. Но Гарри упивался этим моментом, вдыхал мятный запах шампуня с юношеских волос и держался на честном слове.  
  
      Как назло, заиграл проигрыш всемирно известной песни о любви, и толпа восхищённо взвыла. На руках зрителей тут же загорелись висевшие ненужными браслеты, создавая непередаваемую атмосферы той самой романтики.  
  
       _— There’s a calm surrender  
      To the rush of day  
      When the heat of the rolling wind  
      Can be turned away…  
_  
  
      Магия заискрилась в воздухе. Все принялись махать руками в такт музыки и беззвучно шевелить губами, подпевая. Гарри затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как напряглось тело Эггси от слов песни.  
  
       _— An enchanted moment,  
      And it sees me through  
      It’s enough for this restless warrior  
      Just to be with you…_  
  
      Слова проникали в самую глубину души, вынимая из неё всё скрытое и сокровенное: да, ему ничего не нужно, кроме времени, проведённого с его мальчиком, его улыбки и счастья. И сейчас — истинный момент, который он сохранит в своём сердце надолго, когда Эггси рядом.  
  
       _— And can you feel the love tonight?  
      It is where we are,  
      It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,  
      That we’ve got this far…_  
  
      Из зрительских рядов донеслись странные звуки: под прекрасную убаюкивающую мелодию влюблённые парочки принялись целоваться и обжиматься прямо в танце. Всё это поощрялось и, видимо, было негласной традицией для концертов сэра Элтона.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Эггси, вдруг поднявшего голову. Даже отсутствие хорошего освещения не скрывало его блестящих глаз и надежды, искрящейся в них. Это казалось чем-то нереальным, ведь его мальчик может смотреть  _настолько_ влюблёнными глазами лишь на свою принцессу.  
  
       _— And can you feel the love tonight_  
      How it’s laid to rest?  
  
      От этих слов Гарри буквально обезумел, чувствуя, как тоскливо сжалось сердце, и коснулся тёплой щеки Эггси. Сил терпеть и сдерживать себя не осталось, они исчезли, стоило только взглянуть на исполненное ожиданием лицо.  
  
      Он приблизился к его губам и впился в них с не присущей ему нежностью, прислушиваясь к собственному телу и сбившемуся дыханию напротив. Всё говорило об одном — он, Гарри Харт, влюблён и мимолётно счастлив здесь, а Эггси, видимо, настолько же опьянён музыкой и мартини, что отвечает ему.  
  
      Проведя ладонью до шеи и расстегнув ещё одну пуговицу, Гарри оторвался от его губ и виновато взглянул в глаза, но не нашёл и тени сомнений. По телу разлилась терпкая истома, что его чувство небезответно, когда Эггси сам прильнул к нему и обвил шею руками, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
      На затылке ощущался чей-то пристальный взгляд. Гарри догадывался, кто это может быть, и, обняв намертво прижавшегося мальчика к себе, посмотрел на сцену. Сэр Элтон с улыбкой кивал, а издали казалось, что он так и лучится довольством за свой поступок.  
  
      — Эггси… — прошептал Гарри и обхватил ладонями его шею.  
  
      — Помолчи, — в тон ему ответил он, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Ты тоже это чувствуешь. Давай просто…  
  
      Всё понималось без слов. Гарри, окрылённый доселе невиданными чувствами, вслушивался в ставшие торжественными слова песни и прижимал к себе подрагивающие плечи.  
  
      Теперь он точно счастлив.  
  


***

  
  
      За кулисами Элтон недовольно стаскивал с себя влажный смокинг и потянулся к расчёске, чтобы освободиться от накрученных колец в волосах. Тут к нему заглянул охранник.  
  
      — Сэр, вам передали записку, — он протянул аккуратный бумажный квадратик и удалился.  
  
      В записке было всего одно слово, заставившее Элтона ещё раз радостно оскалиться:  
  
      «Спасибо».


End file.
